Too Far
by Phantom-Knightmare27
Summary: Dedede's jokes go much too far, and it may have costed him a life of someone close.


"This wasn't supposed to happen," Dedede murmured. "Not like this... not ever."

 _It was only a joke..._

Kirby, Tuff, and Tuff's friends were having another game of soccer. Nobody accidentally punted Kirby yet, Kirby's side was winning, and they were happy.

Tiff watched calmly from the side, relaxing under a tree enjoying a new book. Even when everything seemed well, she was always cautious of what Dedede was up to and what miserable scheme he and Escargoon were plotting.

Up at the castle, Dedede was playing a game of chess with Bandana Dee, winning through mere blackmail, of course. He had no monster from N.M.E today, he wanted to torment the others the old fashioned way.

"Escargoon!" he yelled. "Where the hell is my tea!?"

The miserable snail-like creature approached a moment later, being careful not to spill the hot liquid. "Sorry sire, there's a hold up in the kitchen and I-"

"I don't wanna hear no excuses," Dedede growled, snatching his cup. "What're Kirby and them up to today?"

"I heard they were just playing some soccer again. Nothing too snazzy.. Why, what kind of monster did you debt us into this time?" Escargoon sighed.

"I didn't!" The king defended. "Realizing with the debt we're in it's better we hold off for a bit. Besides, I'd rather chase 'em around myself for a bit," he laughed, glancing over to his large wooden mallet.

...

"Kirby! Tuff! It's time for lunch!" Tiff yelled.

"Poyo!" Kirby bounced happily, running towards Tiff.

"What're we having?" Tuff called out, trying to catch up with the pink puff.

"No clue," Tiff sighed. "Probably sandwiches again. Kirby, you coming?"

Kirby waved his small arms in the air with a series of poyos- anytime is an okay lunchtime for him.

The three made their way up to the castle to Tiff and Tuff's "apartment," where Memu greeted them happily, the food readily served.

"What's new, mom?" Tuff asked, taking a bite.

She sighed, "Oh, just Dedede again."

Tiff and Tuff's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"What'd he do now?" Tiff asked.

"He's been giving Sir Meta Knight a rough time the past few days... I don't know all the details, but I hear it's a dark turn even for him."

"We'll go check up on him," Tiff said.

...

The three approached the Halberd, which has been parked on the coast for maintence and fueling. This is also where the knights stayed regularly, when not making residence in a military base or at the castle.

Mace and Axe Knight guarded the entrance to the gigantically intimidating ship.

"Oh, hey you three," Axe greeted. "What can we do for you?"

"We're here to visit Sir Meta Knight," Tiff said. "Would that be okay?"

The two knights looked at each other with hesitation. Mace sighed, "He hasn't come out of his room all day. It's not like the Lord to do so. We have no idea if he's injured or sick or something... but I suppose you three could try."

Tiff and Kirby looked at each other with worry. They were right, Meta Knight doesn't just take days off...

They hurried down the hallways and corridors of the Halberd, almost exhausted by the time they reached the exterior of Meta Knight's private room, which was located at the top of the ship.

Tiff knocked hesitantly. "Sir Meta Knight? Are you in here?"

No response.

The three paused a moment, looking at each other for silent acknowledgements.

Tuff knocked, a bit more aggressive.

"Meta Knight! We're worried about you! Open up!"

Still no response.

Tiff began, "Maybe we should-"

"POYO!!" Kirby screamed, kicking through the door with strength only Star Warriors could obtain. Kirby anxiously ran into the room. "MTA- NII!!"

Tiff and Tuff followed, joining Kirby.

Meta Knight sat in his chair at his desk, facing away from the three.

"Please go," He nearly whispered with his already soft, low voice.

Tiff gasped, staring at the now empty wine glass in his hand, and the opened container of bleach on his desk.

"Meta Knight what're you doing!? We have to get you to the hospital!" she yelled, almost out of fear.

"I'm getting help!" Tuff yelled, running out of the room down the halls.

"Please leave, I know you are worried..." Meta Knight murmured before gasping for air slightly. "It'll be alright. I am aware of my own decisions."

"Why would you do this!?" She yelled, rushing to his side, taking note of his unsteady breathing.

"Mettie!!" Kirby cried, tears falling from his eyes joining Tiff.

Meta Knight set the glass down on the desk and struggled to stand- Kirby and Tiff quick to catch him.

"You need to lie down," Tiff said, trying to lower him to the floor gently.

"No I don't!" Meta Knight argued before gasping for air once again, followed by coughing. He wasn't strong enough to fight them, and began feeling very light headed. He didn't process meeting the floor.

Kirby grabbed his hand, shaking and crying. "Mettie... Mettie no.."

"Why did you do this?" Tiff asked again. "Your soldiers need their leader... Kirby needs his teacher..." she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "We all need you. And we all love you! You can't leave us yet!"

Meta Knight was panting for air at this point. His throat and stomach were absolutely _burning_. His body began to embrace death's welcome.

"I.. care about all of you," He managed between panting. "But my battles are won and lost... I've lost Garlude and Jecra... I've lost my creator... I've lost so many soldiers, and had to deliver the message to their spouses and children... But I've also won many blessed battles. I commanded great militaries... I became the strongest fighter in the galaxy... I had the honor of showing Kirby a few of my tricks..." he gave Kirby's hand a weak squeeze.

"Kirby, I'm very ashamed you have to see me like this. I have always tried looking strong just for you... but... I am proud to call you the last Star Warrior. Please take care. Tell the king I am not leaving as a coward..."

"The king!?" Tiff yelled. "Meta Knight what did he do!?"

His panting stopped, and vitals were unreadable.

"Meta Knight!?" She shook him gently before coming to the realization. "Meta Knight!!"

Kirby burrowed his face into Meta Knight's shoulder and wept, never feeling more helpless as the hero of Dreamland. "Meta..."

"In here!" Tuff screamed from the hall. A team of medics came rushing into the room and hurried Tiff and Kirby out of the way. "Tiff, what happened!?" Tuff yelled, shaking his quivering sister.

She couldn't speak, or make eye contact with him or anyone for that matter.

She mouthed the words "he died"

Kirby sprinted out of the room, and out of the Halberd. His little feet carried him to the castle as fast as he could physically run. A few waddle dee guards tried stopping him, but Kirby tore right through them like nothing. He reached Dedede's throne room with ridiculous speed, and tackled the king to the ground without hesitation.

Tuff was exhausted from running back and forth through town already, he didn't even care if Tiff was following him or not, he ran to the castle too. He stopped at the balcony when he saw the words _"Kill yourself Meta Knight"_ spray painted over the main gate for everyone to see. The font was so sloppy it couldn't be from anyone but Dedede.

"This is too far..." he murmured, continuing his run.

When he made it to the throne room, Dedede and Kirby both sat silently, staring at the ground wide eyed. Dedede had a fresh bruise on his cheek.

"What the hell happened!?" Tuff yelled.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." Dedede murmured. "Not like this... not ever."

"What did you think was going to happen!?" Tuff shouted. "Why would you think anyone would take that lightly!? How funny is your joke now!?"

Dedede rose and walked past Tuff.

"Where are you going now?" Tuff yelled.

"To the hospital.." The king replied weakly.

...

Dedede tried his best to hide his presence at the hospital. Tuff and Kirby joined Tiff and some of Meta Knight's best soldiers. None of them said a word until they saw Dedede.

"You have no right to be here," Trident Knight growled. "You'd be glad we don't slaughter you tonight."

Everyone seemed to glare at Dedede in agreement- even Kirby.

"Is he... is he dead?" He asked.

Nobody answed. Everyone stared at the floor for what felt like eternity until the Dr. Yabui appeared.

"Dedede," He said. "Come"

The king followed the doctor down the bright white hospital hallway into the room where the knight lay still.

"How is he?" He asked.

Yabui sighed and shook his head before chuckling a bit. "Heh, he almost slipped."

Dedede's eyes lit up. "He's alive!?"

"I am," The weak voice from the bed coughed. Yabui stepped out into the hall to talk to a nurse.

"Meta Knight! I... I..." Dedede began.

"Drop your apologies. They are meaningless to me," Meta Knight growled.

The King avoided eye contact out of guilt. "I'm glad you made it..."

"You didn't think I'd die that easily, did you?" the knight weakly laughed. "Besides, I knew you were joking."

"You did?" He asked. "Then why did you do it?!"

"Well..." Meta Knight hesitated. "I... I think about it a lot. All I needed was one more straw... do you recall your last words to me?

"I said 'go drink bleach'?"

"Yes, now _if_ I died how would you feel?"

"I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life... and I would've lost _you..."_ "My point is, don't throw around words like that. Just because they didn't mean much to me doesn't mean they won't cause someone else permanent damage"

"You say it like you _knew_ you'd live all along?"

"..." Meta Knight smiled beneath his mask. "I hope you learned a lesson from this."


End file.
